The knight and his snow angel
by shaniic
Summary: "Jaune Arc, the bumbling idiot, the embarrassing musician, the knight who loves misunderstandings, the lovable blonde, the insufferable smiling dolt, and the bravest and kindest soul I've ever met-. Ruby! Stop reading my letters!" A story of a lying knight and a dense Angel.


On the night of the Beacon Dance every student were enjoying themselves inside the ballroom. Save for one boy who decided to stay outside the balcony and watch the shattered moon shine on him in the night sky as he leaned on the parapet. He put up his glass of punch and gave the benevolent moon a toast for the dance. He wondered if the beauty of the moon was because of the lonesome visage she showed or was she beautiful because she was unapproachable.

 _Wait, She?_ Jaune chuckled to himself. Even now he's still thinking about the heiress. The heiress who didn't give him a chance. The heiress who looked so happy asking Neptune out. Jaune then pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to see its contents.

 _What am I supposed to do with you?_

He heard the door to the ballroom open. He turned his head around to see a familiar blue tuft of hair, Neptune. The man, the legend, and the only guy who's ballsy enough to turn down the most elegant, and gorgeous girl in Beacon. He faced the empty sky in front of him again.

"Speak of the devil." He huffed as he downed his punch. He asked Cardin to spike his drink. He heard he was planning on bringing some alcohol anyway, why not drown the sorrows with it right?

"Hey, uh, Jaune right?" He points at him.

The blonde sighs "Yeah"

"This party's pretty lame, right? I mean, ballroom dancing pft" He said in a joking manner.

Jaune took a deep breath to stop himself from being hostile. It's bad enough that he called the party lame, the same party Yang tried so hard to manage for everyone to enjoy. The same party that Weiss made sure to be perfect. And Jaune deliberately ignored the last part. Dancing is something his sisters made sure to teach him and quite frankly Jaune was confident enough to say he loves to do it and was good at it.

 _So, this guy, this. Guy. In a figurative sense just rubbed salt on his wound. He kicked him in the groin with steel-toed boots. That's how bad it felt._

"Yeah, whatever."

"But cute girls though, right?" Neptune wiggled his eyebrows.

Jaune grit his teeth. _That's it._

He then turned around and faced Neptune "Is that all you think about?"

"Uh, what?" Neptune stepped back in shock.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you!?" Jaune glared

"Whoa, where's this coming from!?"

The blonde pointed at Neptune "How could you just turn her down like that?!"

"Wait, who!?"

Something snapped inside Jaune. The one problem with the Arc family was their uncanny ability to be quite emotional with themselves. To the point that they'd lose control of what they'd do and say things they shouldn't say but what to say. DO things that they shouldn't do but did anyway.

His mother, Erica Arc once charged into the council of Vale waving her sword around and causing a mess that injured almost all of Vale's self defense force and the private security forces of the Council because they called one of his sisters, Delilah who is a politician, some words that were not meant to be said.

Same things happen with his other sisters. Jaune told himself never to be like them but from what it looks like, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

 _So, Weiss wasn't good enough huh?!_

"Neptune." He huffed.

"Yeah?"

"Grit your teeth" Jaune clenched his fist and hit Neptune square in the face. With the training he went through with Pyrrha, it was safe to say that the blonde could hurt Neptune despite him having Aura. Neptune fell back and held his nose.

"What, Weiss isn't good enough for you?! Huh!?" Jaune asked, his body tense enough to strike a second time.

"Weiss!? Shit, if it's about her take her man!"

Jaune held him by his collar and pulled him up.

"You have three seconds to give me a good reason no to hit you or I'll slug you again. And this time I'll show you how Yang does it."

"I uhh… I guess it didn't work out?" Neptune scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"Tick, tick, tick Neptune." Jaune grinned like a madman.

"I can't dance!" He closed his eyes.

Jaune's brain went to an abrupt halt. Like a car going full speed that floored the breaks upon seeing an animal on the road and skidding towards the trees to the side.

He let go of Neptune "I beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance, man." This time Neptune sounded pitiful.

"But, you're… so cool." The blonde tried his best not to be disgusted with his honest opinion. I mean, not everyone can bomb a blue hair and chunnibyo-like goggles and get away with being cool with em'.

"Thank you, I try really, really hard."

"You'd rather, break a girl's heart rather than admit to everyone that you can't move to the rhythm?" Jaune

"Pretty much sums it up yeah."

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, I take back what I said. You're not cool. You're a joke." He then walked past the blue boy.

Neptune turned "Please don't tell anybody about this. If you want Weiss, she's all yours."

"You know, you don't have to be cool all the time. Right now you look like a self-conscious prick to me. And that's saying something, I'm friends with Cardin."

"What're you gonna' do now?" He asked.

"I'll show you how to be a man. Watch closely Neptune, you'll need the dance lessons" He left the balcony and head straight to the restroom to prepare himself to be presentable for the heiress. That and he needed lots and lots of alcohol for its placebo effect on his bravery.

/-/

Weiss was sitting at the sides watching couples enjoying their dance, having their fun little world. She wished the slow dance to just end but it was her who asked the DJ that the most important of all IS the slow dance. Of course, when she asked that, she was expecting to have someone to dance with, not so she can watch others enjoy what she planned.

 _But I guess this is good too in its own right. It's not perfect for me, but it's perfect nonetheless._

She sighed. Monty knows what was going on in Neptune's head when she turned her down. Neptune is a good-looking guy. And Weiss, as much as she tries to sugarcoat it, was pretty in her own right as well. Smart to boot. So, what could it be that pushed him away?

Her hand unconsciously moved and touched the scar on her left eye. He's probably disgusted by this. Weiss gave a wry smile.

Her attention was caught when everyone started murmuring and looked at a certain direction to see a certain blonde idiot walking up to her. Now that he got close she's able to see that his hair was slicked back but wet water slowly dripping down from the tips of his hair. Jaune Arc stood in front of Weiss and extended his hand.

"May I ask you to a dance, Ms. Schnee?"

"Go away Arc. I'm not in the mood. Plus, my feet hurt from these heels." She glared.

He raised a brow. "Excuses. You're just scared that I'd upstage a Schnee in the dance floor." He gave a smug grin.

"I am not scared!" She stood up with a pout.

"Well, guess this means your feet doesn't hurt anymore." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "One dance. One dance and that's it."

"And that's all I ask." He extended a hand.

"You're are insufferable, Jaune Arc." She took his hand.

"If by insufferable you mean the luckiest guy to dance with the prettiest girl in the school, then yes. I am insufferable." The blonde gave an idiotic smile. "Very insufferable."

Weiss shook her head, ignoring the small smile that crept up her face.

/-/

Before Jaune could notice it their dance ended with a flash. He's been too focused on Weiss that he failed to see that all of the students in the room were watching the pair dance in the center of the ballroom.

"Jaune, what're you gaping there for. We're supposed to bow!" Weiss whispered her cheeks still glistening with sweat.

"O-oh, yeah!" He grinned awkwardly. Both him and Weiss gave a curtsy bow at their audience only to be given a stronger applause right after. The two left the dancefloor and went crashing down the chairs while trying to catch their breath.

"I've… Never danced… Like that… Before." Jaune said, wheezing for some much-needed air.

"I have to say Jaune," She took a deep breath "You're actually good when it comes to dancing. Now if only you're that good in your combat abilities as well." She gave a teasing grin.

"Okay first, ouch. Pyrrha is helping me there. And second, seven sisters taught me how to dance. Said I'd need it if I want to impress girls."

"Better that than the confidence nonsense your father instilled in you." She shook her head.

"So does that mean I impressed you?" He asked.

"I never said I was." She said with a playful tone.

"Never said you didn't."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, I guess I didn't."

Jaune was surprised. He expected being shot down but, this was a very unexpected outcome. Needless to say, the honesty of her words made his face flush. Hopefully it's the alcohol.

 _If you fall again, Jaune, you'd just end up getting hurt. Just treat her the way you'd treat your sisters, or your friends. Yeah. Friend. Friend. That's all it would be. Don't get your hopes or your HEART racing for anything because there's nothing, nope. Nothing. It's just you helping a friend whose heart was broken. Nothing more, nothing less._

He stared of into nothingness and decided to reach Nirvana, or as what he would like to call it, Ren's state of mind when dealing with Nora. _There is neither suffering nor desire._

"Jaune?" Weiss asked.

Jaune gave a calm smile with his eyes closed. He could swear there's holy light shining behind him right now. That or he's overly conscious of his hair. "Yes, young child?"

Weiss snorted and started laughing. "Oh, my Monty! Are you-" She continued laughing. "Are you trying to imitate Professor Port!?"

The blonde boy looked at the window behind him and he did look like the portly teacher. Even his face became circular! He started laughing as well.

"I intended no such thing!" He said with a small blush on his cheeks. "I hope that dance would be enough to restart our relationship?" He asked, lied. He wanted to dance with her because he liked her so bad. He wanted to dance with her because he wanted to cheer her up.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at her.

 _You're so beautiful_ "I think I shot myself in the wrong foot when I introduced myself to you like an idiot. That and the serenading."

"So, you want bygones be bygones?" She asked.

 _No, I want you._ "No, I want you- to be my friend." He said, sputtering the last few words to cover his thoughts.

"I see no problem with that. As long as you stop the embarrassing serenades then I don't think we'd be a problem." She gave a soft smile

Jaune gave a cheery smile. "That's all I want."

He stood up. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want any?"

She shook her head and gave a polite smile at him.

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

Jaune reached the drinks area and started pouring a glass for himself.

"Are you going to spike that drink as well?" A voice asked him from behind. Jaune turned around to see Ren behind him with an eyebrow raised.

"So, you caught me earlier?"

Ren nodded. "Don't worry, I trust you enough that you won't let yourself get wasted."

Jaune grinned. "I won't, no worries. I just needed it, so I could ask Weiss to dance."

"I thought you'd be getting over her?"

"Oh, I am. Its why I asked her out on a dance. I think it'd be easier for me to move on once reality keeps punching me in the face and tell me that Weiss and I are just gonna stay friends and nothing more." He gave a sad smile.

Ren put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Jaune. If you need someone to talk, or maybe to drink with, I'll be here. We can even invite Sun and Nep-"

Jaune put a hand up to cut him off. "I don't think I want Neptune to be there. Maybe lets stick to the J & R of our team, yeah?"

"If that's what you wish." Ren gave an understanding smile.

"But no algae drinks, alright?! The stuff's just nasty!"

Ren gave a hearty chuckle, or as much as Ren could, at least. "But its nutritious!"

"When men say 'drink' it means to get drunk. That poison of yours does the opposite! It'll get me sober." He gave a teasing grin.

"Okay, okay. No need to poke fun of my algae drinks." Jaune nodded at Ren and so did he, a silent confirmation that Jaune is going to Weiss.

Or at least that was the plan. If it wasn't Neptune sitting beside her. The two were a picture-perfect pair. The heiress was smiling and blushing hard at the blue youth with his perfect white teeth. _Dear monty, I want to punch his perfect jaw._ Jaune thought. The blonde boy looked at Weiss and felt a pang of pain as he realized where he usually sees that look she gives Neptune.

 _It's the same look I give when I think of her when looking at a mirror._

He gave a small sigh. And tightly held the box inside his pocket. His intention of giving it to Weiss fading away as the scene continued to twist his insides.

 _This, this is good. You've made her happy, but sometimes someone's bound to be better._ He swallowed. Slowly he walked back, away from the painful view of what seems like a future couple-in-the-making. He put his glass down on a nearby table and walked outside the ballroom. Once the night outside air was inside his lungs he ran at the direction of Beacon Academy's courtyard.

 _This is reality, right? Like you said, Jaune. Friends._

 _This is what's supposed to happen. You two are friends and that's all you're ever going to' surmount to._

 _Right, this is it. This is the best possible outcome._

 _So why?_

 _Why did his lungs keep heaving, gasping for air? Why did his legs feel like jelly? Why did his hands keep on shaking? Because he ran? Probably._

 _So, then why? Why was his tears flowing endlessly down his face?_

 _Right, the answer's clear ain't it? It wouldn't hurt this bad if it wasn't so._

He stopped running and sat down on a bench.

"I'm still in love with Weiss Schnee."

"I figured as much." A calm voice came from the direction of the ballroom area.

"Hey, Ren. How'd you find me?"

"You just left and then I saw you passing by me from the opposite direction. Anyone would notice that."

Jaune gave a self-depreciating chuckle. "This is why sometimes I ask my self why the headmaster didn't pick _you_ as leader. You're so much better than me." Jaune looked up at the starry sky.

"Jaune" Ren trailed off then sat beside him. "I think, the headmaster chose you not because of your skills."

"Thanks for putting that mildly" Jaune chuckled with sarcasm.

"I wasn't finished. I mean its not your skill but your ability to put everyone together. You have an eye for smaller details Jaune. You know the strengths and weaknesses of our team and you can put everyone in a place where they can become better."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Are you still up for that drink?" He asked.

Ren then put out a bottle of Atlesian Vodka. "Turns out Cardin had a lot of stash hidden so I 'asked' him to give me one."

"Blackmail?" Jaune grinned.

"Maybe." Ren gave a playful smile. He then pulled out two glass cups from who-knows-where. Seriously, this ninja.

He poured and gave one to Jaune.

"Do we toast?" Ren asked.

Jaune shrugged.

"To what?"

Jaune pondered for a bit. "To young hearts that grow."

Ren nodded.

"And, to love. May Weiss and Neptune be happy in their life." Jaune put the glass towards the shattered moon. Jaune's tears started flowing again. "And my unreachable moon." He mumbled before letting the clear liquid burn his throat.

* * *

 **Edit:Crud! I forgot to put my author note! anyway! here's a take of a Jaune X Weiss fic. Not sure how many chapters this would be but Its a one-shot. I want to warn you guys that this is a slowburn kinda thing unless I make it summarized and shit, not sure. but I'm writing a lot so I can update my other fics. I'm going through a depressive slump that hopefully won't worsen. xD**

 **Jaune is a personification of two words in this fic bumbling and misunderstanding. And hopefully I can flesh out Weiss' character properly here and not become someone who's like a deus ex or something. :3**

 **And if there are any questions just ask away.**

 **Welp, that's it! I hope you'd all love the story! Like, bookmark and review and all that! See ya'll!**


End file.
